WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse)
East of the Mississippi *'This vague list is being sub divided in to accurate targets by state.' #Craney Island US Naval Supply Depot,-10kt and two 20kt, #US Navy Depot Julienes Creek,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Warren Air field,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #NAS Ocean,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Langley airforce base,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #The 20kt ICBM meant for Felker Army Air Force Airfield and MacDill AFB did not explode. #Dover Air Force Base was struck by the only 500-kiloton ICBM warhead detonated over Dover AFB, destroying both it and the adjacent city. #Aberdeen Proving Grounds - 1x 50kt #Camp Lejuene- 1x 250kt #Fort Benning- 1x 250 kt #Fort Detrick- 2x 250 kt #Pinecastle Army Air Field/McCoy Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Jim Hamilton/L.B. Owens Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Ozark Army Air Field- 1x 10kt, #Fort Rucker- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Cairns Army Airfield- 1 x 10kt and 1x 20 kt #Newport, Arkansas Newport Municipal Airport (Arkansas)- 1x 10kt, #North Army Air Field, South Carolina - 1x 1kt and 1 x10kt (neither had exploded) #Fort Campbell- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the 10kt one did not explode) #Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Fort Dix-McGuire-Lakehurst Air Force Base-1 x 100kt #Fort George Meade-1x 250kt #Fort Lauderdale city's coastline-1 x 20kt #Fort Lauderdale city's town center-1 x 20kt #Fort Monmouth-1 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Fort Stewart-1 x 50kt (failed to explode and burryed it's self 29 ft into the ground) #Naval Surface Warfare Center Carderock Division- 1x 20 kt #Naval Surface Warfare Center Dahlgren Division- 1x 20 kt #Mobile, Alabama- 1x 20 kt (failed to explode) #Naval Coastal Systems Laboratory Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Marine Corps Base Quantico -2 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Tallahasse- 2 x 15 kt #NSA Mid-South- 1x 20kt #Naval Construction Battalion Center Gulfport- 1x 50kt #Gulfport Battalion Center-1 x 50kt #NAS Meridian- 1x 20kt #Marine Corps Air Station New River-1 x 10kt #Nashville, Tennessee- 1x 10kt #Camp Geiger-1 x 10kt #Stone Bay-1 x 10kt #Courthouse Bay-1 x 10kt #Camp Johnson-1 x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Greater Sandy Run Training Area-1 x 10kt. #Camp Springs Army Airfield-1 x 10kt #The deep-water port at Wilmington-1 x 10kt (did not explode) #The deep-water port at Morehead City-1 x 10kt #Columbus, Georgia-1 x 10kt #NAS Atlanta-2 x 10kt #NAS Baton Rouge-2 x 10kt #Kings Bay Submarine Base-1 x 10kt #NAS Meridian-1 x 10kt #NS Pascagoula-1 x 10kt #Columbus Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Keesler Air Force Base-1 x 20kt #Hawkins Field (airport)-1 x 10kt #Hurlburt Field-1x 250kt #McGuire Air Force Base-1x 250kt #Dalhart Army Airfield-1x 250kt #MacDill Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Opa-locka Airport- 1 x 1 kt #Joint Base Andrews/Andrews Air Force Base- 1 100kt and 1 50kt District of Colombia #Arlington-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Washington DC -10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. Georgia #Robins Air Force Base- It was not targeted by mistake and was thus never hit. Florida #The 100kt ICBM meant for Tampa missed and hit the southern town of Flamingo instead. #Miami sea-front was hit by a 4 x 250kt fired by Soviet forces in Cuba in the closing stages in the war, but missed, so most of the blast went out to sea. #Tyndall Air Force Base- 1x 20 kt #Naval Support Activity Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Patrick Air Force Base- It was not targeted by mistake and was thus never hit. #Panama City Military Base- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida's coastline- 1x 20 kt #Tampa habour- 1x 10 kt #Tampa, Floriada 1x 10kt #Tampa airport- 1 x 1 kt #Key Largo- 1 x 1 kt #Port of Miami-1 x 10kt #Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International- 1 x 1 kt #Key West NAS-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Key West AFB-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #The R-16 intercontinental ballistic missile that came with it missed hopelessly and exploded it's 1Mt warhead off of North Bimini Island in the Bahamas. Pennsylvania #Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania-1 x 10kt #Pittsburgh-1 x 1kt #Philadelphia- 1x 100kt and 1x 50kt Virginia #Naval Station Norfolk- 1 100kt and 1 50kt #Defence Depot Norfolk Virginia (DDNV)- 1 100kt and 1 50kt #Norfolk (Virginia) Navy Airfield,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Norfolk (Virginia) International Airport,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. Oregon #Camp Adair- Strangely it was missed off the list and never hit. Vermont # Burlington Air National Guard Base- Strangely it was missed off the list and never hit. Oklahoma #Tinker Air Force Base- 1x 10kt Washington #Joint Base Lewis-McChord- 1 x10kt #Tacoma- 1 x10kt #Seattle- 1 x10kt Missouri #Southeast Missouri Lead District - 2x 50kt. Little Rock #Little Rock Air Force Base - 1x 10kt. Kentukey #Fort Knox Bullion Depository- 1x 1kt #Godman Army Airfield- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #United States Army Armor School- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #The Salvation Armys Camp Paradise Valley Conference Center- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Ohio River Ordnance Plant, Kentukey- 1x 10kt (did not explode) Ohio #Scioto Ordnance Plant, Ohio- 2x 1kt, 1x 10kt and 1 x 20kt ( the 20kt one did not explode) #Cleveland- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Akron- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Dayton AFB- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Columbus, Ohio- 1x 10kt (did not go off) Louisiana #Lake Charles/Chennault Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Belle Chase, Louisiana-1 x 20kt #Selman Army Airfield- 1x 100kt (It was ATL reactivated in 1961) #New Orleans Lakefront Airport- 1 x 1kt Mississippi #Greenville Air Force Base (Mississippi)-1 x 10kt #Cleveland Municipal Airport (Mississippi)-1 x 1kt North Dakota #Grand Forks, North Dakota- 4x 50kt #Grand Forks International Airport-1 x 10kt #Grand Forks Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #North Dakota’s Missile field near Cooperstown, North Dakota- 4x 250kt South Dakota #North Dakota’s Missile field near ????, North Dakota- 4x 250kt North Carolina #Pope Army Airfield- 1x 50kt (did not explode) #Seymour Johnson Air Force Base- 2 x 50kt Arkansas #Osage, Kansas, missile silos- 3x 250kt #Topeka missile silos- 3x 250kt #McConnell Air Force Base- Was never targeted by mistake, it was not hit. #The missile launch complex at Faulkner county- 2x 250kt #The missile launch complex at Conway county- 2x 250kt #The missile launch complex at White county- 2x 250kt #The missile launch complex at Van Buren county- 2x 250kt #The missile launch complex at Cleburne county- 2x 250kt California #Edwards Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Longbeach port- 1x 250kt #Longbeach city- 1x 250kt #Long Beach Naval Shipyard- 1x 100kt #Long Beach International Airport- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #San Diego- 1x 250kt #San Diego port- 1x 250kt #Los Angeles- 1x 250kt #Los Angeles port- 1x 250kt #San Francisco- 1x 250kt #San Francisco port- 1x 250kt #Sacramento- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Santa Monica- 1x 10kt, #Burbank- 1x 10kt (did not exsplode) #Huntington Beach/Costa Mesa- 1x 10kt #Pasadena, Inglewood/Torrence- 1x 10kt and 5x 1kt #Rancho Cucamonga- 1x 10kt #Compton/Downey, and Covina- 1x 10kt #Fort Irwin National Training Centre- 1x 10kt and 4x 1kt #Lancaster-Palmdale- 1x 10kt #San Bernardino- 1x 10kt #Camp Pendleton- 1x 10kt #Anaheim- 1x 10kt #Yuma, California- 1x 1kt (did't go off) #Fort Irwin- 1x 10kt #Presidio- 1x 20kt(did not explode) #Fort Hunter Liggett- 1x 10kt #Navy & Marine Corps- 1x 10kt #MC Recruit Depot, San Diego- 1x 10kt #China Lake Naval Weapons Center- 1x 10kt #Lemoore Naval Air Station- 1x 10kt #Twentynine Palms- 1x 10kt #Naval Base Coronado- 1x 10kt #Naval Post Graduate School- 1x 10kt #Miramar- 1x 20kt(did not explode) #Naval Surface Warfare Center Port Hueneme Division- 1x 10kt #Naval Base Ventura County (NBVC)- 1x 10kt #Port Mugu Pacific Missile Test Center- 1x 10kt #MC Logistics Base, Barstow- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #MC Quantico Air Force- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Beale AFB- 1x 100kt #Travis AFB- 1x 100kt #Vandenburg AFB- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Los Angeles AFB- 1x 100kt #Air Station Los Angeles- 1x 20kt (did not explode) #Air Station San Francisco- 1x 20kt (did not explode) Arizona #Phoenix- 5x 1kt (they did not go off) and 1 x10 . #Gilbert, Arizona- 1x 1kt #Luke Air Force Base-1 x10. #Williams AFB in Chandler-1 x10. #Davis-Monahan AFB-1 x10. #The 5 missile silo sites around Tucson, that constitute Arizona's ICBM arsenal- 5x 100kt #Fort Huachuca-1 x10 (did not go off).. #Yuma Arizona-1 x10 (did not go off).. #Marine Corps Air Station-1 x10. #Yuma Proving Ground-1 x10. #Flagstaff-1 x10 (did not go off). #The Davison army radio mast- 1x 1kt. #Navajo Army Depot-1 x10 (did not go off). #Davis–Monthan Air Force Base- 1 x 10kt (failed to go off and burryed it's self 16 ft in to the ground) Nevada #Nellis Air Force Base-2 x250. #Nellis AFB and the Nevada Test & Training Range- 1x 100kt #Indian Spring Air Force Auxiliary Field-1 x10. #Groom Lake Air Force Facility, also known as Area 51- 4 x250kt. #Fallon Naval Air Station (NAS)- 1x 250kt #Fallon- 1x 1kt #Hawthorne Army Ammunition Plant- 1x 250kt #Hawthorne- 1x 1kt #The Hoover Dam- 1x 1kt (it missed and hit Lake Mead, where it failed to go off) #Reno- 1x 10kt #Carson City- 1x 1kt # The Vegas Strip- 1x 10kt and 2x 1kt. 2 10kt ICBMs hoplessly missed and hit Lake Mead, where they failed to go off. # Northern Las Vegas- 1x 10kt #The Nevada Test Site- 4x 100kt Texas Utah #Salt Lake City-1 x10 (did not go off). #Dugway Proving Ground- 1x 1kt (did not explode). #Hill Air Force Base- 1x 1kt (did not explode). #Wendover Air Force Base- 1x 1kt (did not explode). #The Crandall Canyon Mine, Emery County- 2x 1kt. #Lisbon Valley uranium mine- 1x 10kt #Marysvale district- 2x 50kt #Silver Reef Silver mine 1x 1kt (did not go off and broke up, poisoning the land dirty bomb style) New Mexico #Kirtland Air Force Base- It was not targeted by mistake and was thus never hit. Idaho #Mountain Home AFB - 1x 1kt and 1 x10 (both did not go off). Washington #Fairchild AFB- 1x 1kt and 1 x10 (did not go off). New York #New York City- 2 10kt, 1 x 20kt and 1 50kt #Manhatten Island-10kt and two 20kt, #Pine Camp/Fort Drum- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #The Bronx-10kt and 2x 20kt #Staten island- 1x 1kt (did not explode) Pourto Rica Guam Alaska Hawaii Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #Atomic war targets (1962: Doomsday) Category:USA Category:Cold War Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Military Category:Politics Category:Atomic affairs